Where it all Started
by Freakmoister
Summary: I've taken it off but now it's back and hopefully with less errors. Well the three worlds are settling down for a new era, but how long will it last? Who knows?
1. chap 1

Where it all Started

* * *

Author: The Freak - Freak Moister  
Warnings: This story contains yaoi PG - 13 for now.   
Disclaimer: All Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi   
Also the throne name "Dragon Throne" and territory name "Alaric" belongs to Mina Lightstar  
Summary: All great journeys begin with the first step; well here it is my first step in this hopefully interesting expanded series of YYH. See it as YYH book 3 if you want. As the three worlds settle down for a long time in several hundreds of years, new mysterious happenings around the Makai bring about unrest in the Reikai and Makai. Is this just another ambitious lord who wishes the impossible or something more sinister that no one has yet suspect. As the dark menace slowly spreads it's cruel fingers and the people of the three worlds slowly being lured into its grasp can anyone stop it's unrelenting stride or will the darkness once again spread it's poison into the hard won peace. 

* * *

"Dong, dong, dong," The distinct sound of the school bell rang across the main court of Meiou Senior High, signaling the end of another school day and effectively the end of another week of school. It's a sunny afternoon of early spring and the sky was a happy baby blue without a speck of cloud, clear as a sheet of glass and just as fragile. The proud buildings of the school stood in a 'U' shape glowing almost white under the cool afternoon sun, studded with shinning faces of glass windows. A slight breeze rushed across the court, ruffling the leaves of the trees, which grew there and brought along the sweet smell of early spring sakura blossoms like that of a distant elegant tune of a piano. 

Cool sunlight filtered through the clear windows throwing a kind of glow all around the halls and soon it was filled with the chatter of students, some ranting excitedly about the up coming weekend, some worrying about the midterm exams awaiting them in a few weeks, others just stood about, while some hurried to be the first one out of the school gates. A cheery atmosphere altogether to fit the cheery weather. 

In his classroom Kurama sighed tiredly as he slowly packed away his things, _ pencil case, calculator_… putting them neatly into his bag. Kurama stopped when it came to his note book, looking at the words which he had wrote during class on the last page he sighed again as a wave of somberness swept over him. Forget about it Kurama…_he'll never understand_…closing the book slowly Kurama jammed the notebook forcefully into his bag and grabbed his two new economics textbooks, on his desk before walking towards the classroom door. The cheery atmosphere did nothing to dispel the deep sadness, which had been around the kitsun for the past few weeks. Sliding the thin door open Kurama looked with distain at his chattering peers, wondering for the umpteenth time why he had to put such torment on himself. 

At least the weeks over…_finally_…thought Kurama, it had been a long day and a long week. For a reason, which Kurama won't admit he had been feeling quite lonely and sad lately and couldn't concentrate at all on his school work, and the classes had just been passing by him in a slow blur capturing absolutely none of his attention or interest. All that he seemed to be interested in was sitting, alone, and thinking about a certain friend of his. Glad that it's the end of another week, all Kurama had to do now was to try and get himself home. 

It had been about a year after the last Makai tournament and everything in the three worlds are peaceful. Koenma is still the whiney little prince of death, with an over sized King of death as his father, Mukuro and Yomi have achieved a record time of peace between their two lands and are actually obeying the rules of the Makai tournament. Yusuke is in Ningenkai trying to stay and finish school and so is Kuwabara, both fearing the powerful women in their lives, which are Keiko and Shizuru respectively. Although Yusuke is spending more of his time in Keiko's ramen store trying to look after the 'family' business. As for himself, well he's just finishing his last year of senior high and trying to decide whether he should go to university or go help at his step father's company. 

Yet, as Kurama's thoughts drifted towards the last member of the Reikai Tentai, a certain little fire demon the ever present somber mood seemed, if possible to deepen it's profound sense in the already depressed kitsun. Actually the kitsun hadn't seen the enigmatic little fire demon for sometime already and is beginning to deeply miss the little demon's company though it's mostly silent companionship, Hiei's presence always brought about a deep soothing, calming and contended feeling about he kitsun. Sighing longingly, Kurama deduced that the little demon was probably busy dealing with the big workload of being the heir to almost a whole third of Makai. Mukuro would no doubt be piling paperwork and training exercises on top of all of his border patrol, diplomatic meetings with allies and various other things which a heir is required to do, _it must be taking it's toll on the petite demon, _though Kurama, bringing about a little smile, dispelling the somber mood a little. _Maybe I should visit him this weekend…now that's a thought_. 

Seeing to have made up his mind about his weekend plan Kurama looked up to see the hallways still filled with a loud mumble of excited voices as students continued to filed out of their classroom and sprawl across the hallway. Kurama quickly navigated through, natural agility aiding him as to not bump into anyone, as he found the excited chatter of his peers extremely aggravating. Once out of the building the cool sunlight and breeze seemed to calm the red head a little. Taking a moment to enjoy the sun Kurama headed for the back school gate, opting for the scenic rout home, that is passing through the local park. 


	2. chap 2

Where it all Started

* * *

Author: The Freak - Freak Moister  
Warnings: This story contains yaoi PG - 13 for now.   
Disclaimer: All Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi   
Also the throne name "Dragon Throne" and territory name "Alaric" belongs to Mina Lightstar  
Summary: All great journeys begin with the first step; well here it is my first step in this hopefully interesting expanded series of YYH. See it as YYH book 3 if you want. As the three worlds settle down for a long time in several hundreds of years, new mysterious happenings around the Makai bring about unrest in the Reikai and Makai. Is this just another ambitious lord who wishes the impossible or something more sinister that no one has yet suspect. As the dark menace slowly spreads it's cruel fingers and the people of the three worlds slowly being lured into its grasp can anyone stop it's unrelenting stride or will the darkness once again spread it's poison into the hard won peace. 

* * *

The dark purely sky that hangs over the Makai is a stark contrast to the baby blue that resides over Ningenkai, but Yashiko proud door servant of her Lady Mukuro paid no attention to it's gloomy texture as he stood in the landing bay on Landing Tower awaiting the landing espilus of the Lord of Aulam, Kogaru. He had only received a message about an hour or so before that Lord Kogaru was paying a visit to Mukuro having not expecting the Lord to arrive so soon Yashiko was the only one here to meet the lord, while others worked quickly to the clear landing bay. 

Yashiko absentmindedly brushed a stray hair behind his reddish ear that got blown by the blast of air form the espilus. Taking a closer look at Kogaru's espilus, Yashiko noted the out of date designed of the transporter with its bulky body and louder than usual engine. Espiluses are transporter machines designed to travel at great speeds and depending on size can carry between 5 to 30 people, and judging from Kogaru's espilus the Lord must be traveling light. _Mukuro-sama,_ Yashiko thought has, _way better espiluses,_ as he took in Kogaru's espilus' dull agean metal coat when it should have been shinning and reflecting the surrounding scenery. Agean is a special metal found in Makai only, easily malleable, light weight, hard with a excellent luster so when polished properly can act like a mirror. It's used to make armor, weapons, decorations but mostly espilus outer coats as they can give the espilus a camouflage effect. _The espiluses in Mukuro-sama's arsenal_, continued Yashiko in his head _have the newest design, more aerodynamic if you like and can travel faster_… Kogaru's espilus landed with a slight thud and Yashiko wondered again if he should tell the mechanics to check up on Kogaru's espilus while he was here. 

Presently the espilus' door slid open with a whish and Lord Kogaru stepped out followed by two attendants and two guards. Kogaru was a tall youkai with anti-gravity black hair cut short and standing in waves on his head. He looks around 50 with chiseled face albeit a little thin with a bushy mustache under his nose, other wise clean-shaven with dark skin and narrow eyes. Yashiko quickly blocked his thoughts and bowed low. "Welcome Lord Kogaru to…" 

"I would like to speak to Lord Mukuro, now…" cut in Kogaru's rough voice impatiently and not too politely. Kogaru brushed past Yashiko, his long robs sweeping the floor. 

"My Lord!" Yashiko said running to block Kogaru's advance, "My Lord, Mukuro-sama did not expect you to come so soon, she won't be able to meet with you for sometime…" Yashiko spoke quickly and at the same time tired to keep up the tall lord and his long strides. 

"Then when will she be ready!" boomed Kogaru, stopping abruptly and turning to glare at the poor door servant. 

"Um…not in a few hours, my lord, but a guest room has already been prepa…" Lord Kogaru stormed off towards the lift down Landing Tower ignoring the door servant. Yashiko stopped speaking as the lift's door closed in his face. 

Making a face at the lift's door Yashiko turned and headed for the control room. Who does he think he is! Walking up to the giant screen at the rear of the room Yashiko asked to be connected to the palace. Soon enough Muzui a fellow door servant showed up on the big screen. 

"Hi! Yashi-chan" greeted Muzui in her usual grating, high, cheery and not to mention loud voice. Wincing slightly Yashiko turned a serious face to her and told her that the Lord Kogaru has unexpected arrived early and seemed pissed about something and is eager to talk to Mukuro-sama. 

"Really!" Muzui asked eyes impossibly wide, "Oh my that means I have to go tell Mukuro-sama and try and stop Lord Kogaru oh my oh my!" Muzui pranced around (bit like a loon) before returning to the screen with a serious face and said "Leave it to me Yashi-chan!" Putting on a confident smile Muzui cut the connection. Yashiko stared at the screen and wondered it there's anything inside of Muzui's head. 

_ I, Lord of the Dragon throne, Lady of Alaric, Mukuro need rice…no, no, that's not right…to much titles…_Mukuro scrunched her face and stared with distaste down at the paper in her hand before scrunching it up and tossing it across her study to land amongst other scrunched paper balls, a mile away from waste bin. Starting on a new page Mukuro stared and bit the end of her pen. _We request rice for the __ kingdom of Alaric…ehh stupid…_Mukuro groaned and anther paper ball joined the ranks on the floor. _Diplomatic papers, what happened to good old talks! Che! And I don't even like rice!_ Mukuro began to sincerely regret sending Hiei off to look after Dentora, as it was Hiei who usually drew up all her diplomatic papers and dealt with these external affairs. Mukuro didn't know whether she should chock herself for sending him away or give her poor heir a raise for going through god knows how many of these external diplomatic problems. She had just spent the last four hours trying to draw up papers for rice imports from Aulam and failed. Returning to her work with up-most reluctance Mukuro gave a little cheer of relief when someone knocked on her studies door. Composing herself quickly Mukuro called for the messengers entrance. 

"Mukuro-sama." Muzui said bowing low after closing the female Lord's study' door, "The Lord Kogaru has arrive unexpectedly early and wishes to speak to you urgently." 

"Oh, really…well show him in when he arrives." Mukuro feigned annoyance while she was actually overjoyed by the distraction. "Yes Mukuro-sama." Muzui bowed again and backed out into the hall. 

Mukuro glared back down at the paper in her hand _Just give us rice!_ Mukuro sighed,_ that'll never work…_shoving the paper away Mukuro quickly cleared her desk and grabbed a book off the shelves behind her and pretended to read and look busy, sure enough Kogaru soon came knocking. 

"Enter." Mukuro said coolly, and a red faced seriously pissed off Kogaru stormed into her study. Mukuro looked up surprised and watched as Kogaru walked with meaningful steps up the length of the room to stand a good five meters before here desk, and bow respectfully. 

The only lighting for the study came from the giant window which took up the entire back wall behind Mukuro's desk and two lamps standing beside Mukuro's ridiculously large leather desk. The day was gloomy so not much light came in and the entire study was bathed in a gloomy half-light. However even with the dark lighting the obvious distress in Kogaru's features could be clearly distinguished. Mukuro closed and set aside the book she pretended to read and focused a serious face on Kogaru, and waited. Kogaru straightened but didn't seem to want to talk first. 

"Well? What is it that you wanted to talk to me about so urgently?" Mukuro asked annoyed and leaned back onto her chair and folded her arms across her chest. _ Maybe I can ask him about the rice import later as well_…Mukuro thought absentmindedly. 


	3. chap 3

Where it all Started

* * *

Author: The Freak - Freak Moister  
Warnings: This story contains yaoi PG - 13 for now.   
Disclaimer: All Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi   
Also the throne name "Dragon Throne" and territory name "Alaric" belongs to Mina Lightstar  
Summary: All great journeys begin with the first step; well here it is my first step in this hopefully interesting expanded series of YYH. See it as YYH book 3 if you want. As the three worlds settle down for a long time in several hundreds of years, new mysterious happenings around the Makai bring about unrest in the Reikai and Makai. Is this just another ambitious lord who wishes the impossible or something more sinister that no one has yet suspect. As the dark menace slowly spreads it's cruel fingers and the people of the three worlds slowly being lured into its grasp can anyone stop it's unrelenting stride or will the darkness once again spread it's poison into the hard won peace. 

* * *

"It's like this Mukuro-sama…" Kogaru began having lost all of his arrogant tone, "there's this group of bandits attacking…" 

"Can't you even take care of them yourself?" Mukuro broke in. And I thought this would be interesting… "Yes but they keep slipping into the Great Wood…" 

"So, it's not that hard to track them…" 

"Yes I could, if they didn't always hid out in your territories!" Kogaru shouted as the frustration he damned burst through. 

"Are you accusing me?" Mukuro asked, coldness seeping into her voice as she sat up in her chair to glare down on Kogaru who having quickly realized his mistake was cowering under the one eye glare of the lady lord. 

"No, no I didn't mean that…" "Then what did you mean! Spit it out or leave! I don't have that much time." 

"What I meant Mukuro-sama is that this band of bandits is about the size of a small army. Their hideout, I believe is in the Great Wood marking the boundary line between our two Kingdoms," Kogaru pauses to catch his breath, and mentally pat his own shoulder for not sounding too pathetic before the powerful woman. Mukuro meanwhile frowned, _I haven't heard anything about this band of bandits before…_"They've been attacking the towns in my Kingdom near the borders and every time they're being chased they would slip back into your territory. My armies cannot chase them down there because your border patrol troops in Silvana would think that I'm mounting an attack on your Kingdom." 

"Really…" _this will definitely have to be checked out_… "How long has this been going on?" 

"About several months now… according to the scouts they've also been increasing in number as well, mostly recruiting from local areas…" continued Kogaru, "They destroy anything that they don't need, which included quite of this year rice harvest because they took over half the rice harvest…" 

"What!" _I just spent four hours writing so I can get that crap! That's it they're history… _quickly composing herself Mukuro continued again, "I'll look into it personally, and a guest room has already been prepared." _I'll make sure they all die_. 

Recognizing the dismissal, Kogaru bowed respectfully again, "Thank you Mukuro-sama for your help," before backing out of the study quietly, the door click shut behind him. Mukuro seeing Kogaru has left clicked on the communicator board on her desk and a giant screen was lowered before her desk. A few more clicks and it was connected Silvana governing center. Silvana was the provincial on the border that joined Alaric to Aulam, quiet little province that is mostly covered by the Great Forest with the part in Silvana also called Forest Silvan. The province has a rich deposit of silver, hence the name, and boasted one of the most fertile farmlands in the kingdom. 

Shortly Murishiko, the current magister of Silvana came up on the screen. Shoulder length slick brown hair framed a long pale face set with half lidded black eyes, a flat nose and a thin-lipped mouth. Murishiko's face always reminded Mukuro of a sick beggar, no color, and no sign of being in the sun, greasy and dead. Mukuro frowned but ignored her annoyance at Murishiko's facial features, at least he's good at looking after the small state, not much trouble with a steady stream of produce aiding Alaric's trade, that is until now. 

"Murishiko, has there been any…unusual things happening lately around the borders?" Mukuro asked feigning ignorance. "I haven't heard from you for quite sometime, how's the surprise you said you were preparing for me coming along?" 

Murishiko bow low to his lord before replying, "What surprise my lord?" "Oh you know the one about the little army of bandits…oh I'm sure you've heard all about them haven't you?" 

"I do not know about any bandit group my lord, there has been relative peace in Silvana as far as I know and any bandit groups attacking border villages they would have already been taken care off…" Murishiko went on. 

"Don't lie to me Murishiko!" 

"Wha…?" Slightly startled Murishiko's faced showed some of it's rotting teeth and something of panic in those half lidded eyes, however it was quickly repressed, and the magister continued in his whispery voice, "I assure you my lord I've heard nothing about these bandits but I will investigate into this matter."

"You had better Murishiko, I'm counting on it." Mukuro glared back, icicles in on her tongue, "I'll expect some response from you...in the near future I hope..." Mukuro flicked off the communicator and left the ominous threat hanging like that of the raised blade of a guillotine. 


	4. chap 4

Where it all Started

* * *

Author: The Freak - Freak Moister  
Warnings: This story contains yaoi PG - 13 for now.   
Disclaimer: All Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi   
Also the throne name "Dragon Throne" and territory name "Alaric" belongs to Mina Lightstar  
Summary: All great journeys begin with the first step; well here it is my first step in this hopefully interesting expanded series of YYH. See it as YYH book 3 if you want. As the three worlds settle down for a long time in several hundreds of years, new mysterious happenings around the Makai bring about unrest in the Reikai and Makai. Is this just another ambitious lord who wishes the impossible or something more sinister that no one has yet suspect. As the dark menace slowly spreads it's cruel fingers and the people of the three worlds slowly being lured into its grasp can anyone stop it's unrelenting stride or will the darkness once again spread it's poison into the hard won peace. 

* * *

Early afternoon in the park had always been one of Kuwanbara's favorite pass times when he bluged school - the teachers never thought of looking for an infamous gang leader in a park. Apart from being the best place to hide from snooping teachers the park was _the _most beautiful place in the concrete jungle that is Tokyo, Kuwabara felt an abundance of life energy pulsing through out the park and soaked it up like a dry sponge desperately replenishing the dead hole that's been his life for the past year. 

Life as you see for this young adult here has been nothing but boringness and a chain of bad luck. Ever since the break from his Tentai job nothing had seemed exciting or interesting enough except of course his heartthrob - Yukina. The back luck ranged from being bossed around by his all mighty onee-sama, sensei-sama, ryoshin-sama (parents) and not to mention that he still hasn't been able to talk to Yukina-chan without getting tongue tied or stuttering.

Currently Kuwabara is sitting in a swing two sizes too small for his butt and moping about yet another failed attempt at talking to the woman that commanded his heart. That's about when the tiny, shy voice said,

"Sumimasen oniisan, but could I play on the swing now?"

Looking down Kuwanbara's beady black eyes spotted a tiny (compared to him) little boy nervously asking him permission. The orange head squinted and absent-mindedly vacated the swing, a bird squawked angrily from somewhere above his head. Walking dejectedly towards a seesaw Kuwabara plomped promptly down on one end, and fell flat on his butt on the ground when the seesaw tilted not upholding his (enormous) weight.

"Ha, ha...are you alright there Kuwabara?" a crisp alto said still lingering with suppressed laughter.

Kuwabara groaned, stood up, rubbed his bottom and dusted his pants, a certain ill mood manifested quite suddenly and he glared at his antagonist before freezing and realizing it was the soft spoken kitsune. 

"Kurama!?" he squeaked.

Kurama smiled ruefully and nodded slowly, extending a hand to point at Kuwanbara's head and saying "I think there are some twigs in your hair..." By this time Kuwabara had recovered enough to say things. 

"Kurama? I haven't seen you for ages..." reaching up a hand to swat furiously at his hair - finding a few twigs, and muttering dammed birds, "where've you been man?" cracking a big grin Kuwabara slapped Kurama on the back and seemed instantly alive again. Kurama laughed slightly and gestured for them to take a short walk.

"It's only been a few months...and I can remember the last time we got together..." Kurama remembered with a slight frown, "I believe my mother never quite got that stain out of the rug." sparing a glance at the tall orange head walking suddenly rigidly beside him, Kurama caught the beginnings of an embarrassed blush. 

"Oh man sorry, but it was Urameshi's fault, you know I'd never get my self so plastered, especially when Yukina-chan's around..." Kuwabara rumbled on scratching the back of his head, seriously embarrassed now as he tried to shirk his responsibility for the bash party the gang had held at Kurama's house three months back to celebrate Yusuke's birthday. Yusuke had manage to smuggle in about three bottles of whisky and by the end of the night Kuwabara and birthday boy were thoroughly drunk and emptied their stomach on the living room floor (with the rug on it) and promptly pass out. The next morning Yusuke got a bashing from Keiko and Kuwabara was too embarrassed to talk to Yukina for about two weeks. All in all a fond memory of your fellow teammates.

Kurama came back to the present and patted Kuwanbara's shoulder, "Actually the stain is fading... " Suddenly feeling the need to feel comforted by someone else's' pain, "So how are you going with Yukina-chan?" Kurama had seen Kuwabara from afar moping on the swing and took an educated guess. Kuwanbara's good mood visibly deserted him and the wide shoulders slumped with a dejected sigh.

"..."

"Have you had any talks with her yet?" feeling slightly guilty, Kurama quickly tired to look on the bright side of the situation. 

"Yeah..." slight and hesitant reply. "Well it was mainly Yukina-chan talking and me listening...if you could call that a conversation." Kuwabara stuffed his hand deep into his indigo uniform pockets and continued somewhat hesitantly, "...I keep getting tongue tied." Kuwabara managed a small laugh, "you know the typical nervous bouts you get when you talk to a girl you like..." taking the complete blank look the kitsune currently gave him the orange head trailed and asked, "Don't you like anyone?"

"Um..." _Yeah, I love Hiei not that you'll consider it a healthy infatuation._ "No actually, I've never actually found any interest in all the girls in my school, they're um... too rowdy." Shrugging his shoulders and looking back at the orange head as if what he said was normal. Meanwhile Kuwabara stared at him as if he'd grow a second head. After several seconds the boy seemed to have got over his shock and laid a comforting arm across Kurama's shoulder and said in a compassionate voice, "Well I've heard that misery enjoys company...we could even start a club...hehe..."

Kurama looked at the one time delinquent friend and smiled feeling relieved and slightly guilty, he'd forgotten how fast humans matured. Sighing Kurama checked his watch, _ 3:45pm plenty of time before going home..._ "Hey Kuwabara how'd you like to head over to Yusuke's raman store for a snack? It's on me." _I hope he's not hungry_ "Maybe we can also invite Yusuke to join the club."

Looking down at his old team mate, Kuwabara felt some good mood coming back to him, "Yeah, cool, I was just thinking of buying something to eat," just them his stomach made an announcement, "Hehehe..." laughing stupidly the red head rubbed his stomach and grinned a shy grin, "I forgot to pack lunch" 

_ Great, just great, I'd be broke by the end of the hour. I just wish my self-conscious weren't making me feel relief._ Outwardly Kurama just smiled and led the way off the footpath and headed towards Yusuke's raman stand.


	5. chap 5

Where it all Started

* * *

Author: The Freak - Freak Moister  
Warnings: This story contains yaoi PG - 13 for now.   
Disclaimer: All Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi   
Also the throne name "Dragon Throne" and territory name "Alaric" belongs to Mina Lightstar  
Summary: All great journeys begin with the first step; well here it is my first step in this hopefully interesting expanded series of YYH. See it as YYH book 3 if you want. As the three worlds settle down for a long time in several hundreds of years, new mysterious happenings around the Makai bring about unrest in the Reikai and Makai. Is this just another ambitious lord who wishes the impossible or something more sinister that no one has yet suspect. As the dark menace slowly spreads it's cruel fingers and the people of the three worlds slowly being lured into its grasp can anyone stop it's unrelenting stride or will the darkness once again spread it's poison into the hard won peace. 

* * *

Botan sighed as she dropped another oar load of souls off at the Reikai 'soul processing' unit. Sitting heavily down on the closest bench Botan watched the usual bustle of the busy Reikai palace, in the air ferry girls rush back and forwards in flurries of colorful kimonos through the high arch of the ancient palaces' grand door way. On the ground onis rushed here and there weaving through the masses of desks, arms loaded with documents and an assortment of things each seemly having their own purpose and intent as they passed it from one desk to another. A group of ferry girls had lined up beside one of these desks no doubt receiving their next batch of souls to pick up. Botan watched with an odd sort of sordid humor, these souls they picked up had meant so much to people around them when they were alive but when you're in Reikai you're just another job that needed to be completed. _I need a break, _concluded Botan, when ferry girls start thinking as she just did they needed one.

Patting her light blue kimono, Botan stood up with a huff and leveled her oar beside her like a weapon and marched with confident step towards the half closed double door to Koenma's office at the back of the grand hall (of desks). Stopping before the doors Botan made one last check on her dress before knocking and entered the spacious office that's not so spacious because of all the documents that are stacked up around the room in paper towers.

The office is large with a ceiling to floor window on the right side and a fireplace on the left. Several new tapestries cover the other walls while deep green curtains pull aside framed the large glass right wall. It's possible to see the palace gardens from the window, the room being actually several floors off the ground and further out the sprawling metropolis of Reikai 'Godsvill' (god's village). The sky outside is much like Ningenkai's, though slightly flushed with the setting sun, and highlights on the fluffy clouds created a happy scene out of a child's' story book. The office is relatively deep with a giant painting of some obscure Reikai landscape on the back wall. 

Before the wall sat a squashed desk. It was a huge thing, leather bound and polished. An equally squashed chair was behind it on which sat a toddler who was currently furiously slamming the Reikai Royal stamp on some very important diplomatic paper and throwing them on the 'Out' pile. The toddler didn't bother looking up from his work as Botan slipped quietly into the office and walked to the desk to stand with her hands on the hip and paste determined look on her lovely oval face.

"Koenma-sama I need to speak with you...NOW." came the calm voice of Botan, as it drifted into Koenma's ears it sounded vaguely close, too close. Looking up, he nearly screamed if it wasn't for that moment he slipped off his chair.

Botan was annoyed because she wanted to laugh, but she couldn't because that would have adverse affects on her bargaining for a holiday. Clamping down her mouth Botan waited patiently for Koenma to climb up on his chair. The toddler was having trouble reaching the seat of the chair, and it would have been amusing if Botan didn't have other things on her mind that demanded that little prince's attention. 

"Koenma-sama, I need to speak with you..." Botan rounded the desk and watched as her tiny employer tried unsuccessfully to lever himself onto the chair, sat down on the ground and looked at her ..._finally..._ Botan thought.

"Can it wait until I get back on my chair?" Koenma whined and tired again to lever himself up. 

"No." was the rather short, clipped reply that was accompanied by a rather loud stomp of the oar on the floor. Koenma groaned and dusted himself before concentrating to change forms. He didn't like talking to Botan in his toddler form for the simple reason that Botan looks _very_ tall and menacing. Not that there's any difference now that he's in his teenager form, except maybe Botan wasn't that tall.

"All right what is it?"

"I want a holiday. A long one, with not disruptions, and I want holiday pay. Lastly I want it now." That list wasn't a question it was more of a demand. 

Koenma looked at Botan and sighed, "Botan you know we're short on ferry girls now, can't you wai..."

"Absolutely not! I've worked non-stop for the last 40 years and I need some time off!" Taking a stop towards Koenma and staring straight into the young God's eyes, "I'm getting my holiday and I'm getting it now!"

Koenma couldn't concentrate on what Botan said all he could see is the lovely shade of pink that is Botan's eyes and the way they flashed when she glared was like stars dancing in the night sky. The nearness and warmth radiating off her spiritual body and the sweet perfume wafting under his nose. 

..._Glaring...she's glaring..._that thought registered slowly with Koenma, _wait, why is she glaring?_ Koenma sobered, blinked and realized that he didn't hear what she had just said. "Ugh..." making a guess, "...How long did you say you wanted your holiday to be?" He had vaguely remember hearing a number.

Surprised, Botan's eyes lit up and a wide grin broke on her face and threatened to split it. She didn't realize that Koenma would so easily agree to let her go on a holiday. I mean she knew that it was a busy time of the year and ferry girls were short but...she was just happy.

"Oh three weeks would be fine Koenma-sama!"

Again Koenma didn't pay attention to Botan's words but stared rather stupidly at Botan's eyes, they were smiling and the stars were dancing rather quickly now. _She's happy...I wonder why..._then Botan's mouth moved, _ah...she said something, what did she say?_ Not wanting to seem inattentive, he made another guess and said, "Sure Botan."

Botan blinked again and gave a little yelp of success, hugged Koenma and skipped pass the prone figure, failing completely to see the dazed look on the young god's face. Koenma on the other had registered that the dancing pink eyes have moved position and turned to follow. The office doors opened then as George stepped in with a pile of paper in his hands and a slight breeze followed him in and picked up a few pieces of paper and tossed it about. Botan turned back and gave Koenma a smile and seeya over her shoulders. The sun chose that moment to shine directly into the office and the bright beams glistening off the watery blue of Botan's hair and accentuated the colors of her kimono. The combined affect of that was to make Botan look like an angle dancing in a forest of floating feathers.

The image abruptly ended when the office doors closed with a bang and the pieces of paper sank mournfully to the ground in every posture of grief. George's face swam into focus and this time Koenma did scream.

Botan skipped out of Koenma's office still feeling a bit high, she never realize that it would have been so easy and now it's the hard part because she had just got herself a three week holiday and she didn't know what to do with it. In actual fact she didn't think that she could have pull through victorious, and didn't made any plans. Checking her watch Botan realized that it's about 4pm already. The thought that struck her next was completely random (as is most of her other thoughts), but it was a good idea so Botan hopped on her oar and flitted off to the Ningenkai.


	6. chap 6

Where it all Started

* * *

Author: The Freak - Freak Moister  
Warnings: This story contains yaoi PG - 13 for now.   
Disclaimer: All Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi   
Also the throne name "Dragon Throne" and territory name "Alaric" belongs to Mina Lightstar  
Summary: All great journeys begin with the first step; well here it is my first step in this hopefully interesting expanded series of YYH. See it as YYH book 3 if you want. As the three worlds settle down for a long time in several hundreds of years, new mysterious happenings around the Makai bring about unrest in the Reikai and Makai. Is this just another ambitious lord who wishes the impossible or something more sinister that no one has yet suspect. As the dark menace slowly spreads it's cruel fingers and the people of the three worlds slowly being lured into its grasp can anyone stop it's unrelenting stride or will the darkness once again spread it's poison into the hard won peace. 

* * *

By the time Mukuro had finished talking to Murishiko her mood had not lifted a bit, in fact it made it worse because now she was even sure that there is something fishy going on in Silvana and not only did Murishiko know he was covering it up. Just then another thought struck her, Mukuro wondered if it had been such a good idea to Murishiko know that she had found out about the bandits, it may spur him into action to destroy the evidences and cover up his tracks. 

Just then a green light flashed on the console of the communicators control board on line one, line two's light came one almost right after. A crackling sound could be heard on the board before Muzui's voice came out of the speaker.

"Call on line one from Enki-sama and call from Yomi-sama on line two."

Mukuro's eyebrows rose and wondered briefly why the two lords would be contacting at this time of the day, nothing important had happened lately. Quickly thumbing the two lines Yomi and Enki face appeared on the screen which Murishiko's had been on a moment ago. 

"Hello Enki, Ear-boy." 

"Honestly Mukuro I do have a name..." Yomi protested mildly with the years of experience he had dealing with said name. 

"Ah, save it for someone who cares..."

"Mukuro, Yomi I would appreciate it if you'll stop this childish banter, I did not contact you two to be judge to your petty arguments, we've got more pressing matters." _Leave it to Enki to be formal..._was the common thought, however they complied and Mukuro leaned back on her seat. 

After a moment of pause Enki began again, "I'm not sure if you have heard Mukuro but there has lately been on disturbances in our land. It has something to do with small bands of youkai who are raiding border villages. Yomi had just spoken to me and there seemed to be not only one group about but several and they are related and in contact with each other." 

Mukuro's ears immediately perked up; sitting up from her slouched position on the chair Mukuro suddenly became very interested in the conversation, or was it that the conversation became interesting. Mukuro didn't know and didn't cared. Enki eyed Mukuro sensing the sudden perk in interest.

"You know..." 

"Only just then. Kogaru came in fuming like a boiling kettle; mind you it was a rather funny sight. When did you guys found out?"

"I also just found out a moment ago from Yomi..."

"Ah yes, I believe I'm the first this time..." Yomi looked rather smug to Mukuro, "Anyway as I was saying to Enki, I'm not actually calling from Gandarra, I'm currently traveling and inspecting my...properties and hey ho, just yesterday did I arrive at Giochi and was immediately attacked by them bandits, rather unfortunately for them I must say." Enki snorted then and Mukuro rolled her eyes. _The guy's full of it..._

Enki continued the story from there, "As you know Giochi is a border town between my and Yomi's territories and after studying their habits for attack and retreat we've established that they cross borders in order to escape pursuit. Does that strike a bell Mukuro?"

_ Oh it certainly does..._"How are you certain that there's more than one group and that they're related?"

"Oh that's rather simple, as I said I was attacked yesterday right. So after some the bandits were captured and question - which naturally gave me quite a bit of insight, I sent out a number of spies and they reported back this morning." Yomi retreated back from the camera then, reaching for something out of range of the camera. "The problem seemed more serious than I first thought it was...," he continued before swinging back into view with a piece of paper in his hands. It was a map of his territory with several large red Xs drawn on the borders. "They overheard one of the leaders talking about sending messages to these places and they were also talking about recruiting some more youkai as it is." Showing the map to the other two lords, Yomi pointed to the various crosses and said, "If you look closer, most of these spots are on main trading routes or in mountainous or forest areas. So that's either good pickings or easy hiding. Giochi is a trading town, the bandit group that attack wasn't so bit but certainly larger than usual about 70 to 100 youkais approximately..."

Mukuro frowned. Kogaru had said that the bandit group that attacked his border villages was rather large, like a small army that would need to be at least several hundred. The only thing that didn't match was the size of the group. Then again the border between Aulam and Silvana was a dense forest, which would fall into the easy hiding category, maybe that allowed then to have a bigger group. "Have you confirmed the other sites yet?" 


	7. chap 7

Where it all Started

* * *

Author: The Freak - Freak Moister  
Warnings: This story contains yaoi PG - 13 for now.   
Disclaimer: All Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi   
Also the throne name "Dragon Throne" and territory name "Alaric" belongs to Mina Lightstar  
Summary: All great journeys begin with the first step; well here it is my first step in this hopefully interesting expanded series of YYH. See it as YYH book 3 if you want. As the three worlds settle down for a long time in several hundreds of years, new mysterious happenings around the Makai bring about unrest in the Reikai and Makai. Is this just another ambitious lord who wishes the impossible or something more sinister that no one has yet suspect. As the dark menace slowly spreads it's cruel fingers and the people of the three worlds slowly being lured into its grasp can anyone stop it's unrelenting stride or will the darkness once again spread it's poison into the hard won peace. 

* * *

"What? Oh that, no, not yet. However I've sent out more people, they should be able to confirm to me with in the next three or four days depending on the bandits' activities. They are bloody hard to find if they don't want to be found."

"Do you think it's possible to have a larger group of bandits in an area which is harder to search, such as a forest?"

"Have there been reports of larger groups in your area Mukuro?" Enki asked; he'd been listening for a while.

"Yes, as I said before Kogaru came in just then. He reported a group between my and his border. The characteristics are the same but the only difference is that he said the group was the size of a small army. That would be several hundreds at least." voicing her thoughts Mukuro became aware that the other two lords were suddenly tense.

"I believe that's possible, I'd buy that and I wouldn't rule out the possibilities." Enki said after some thought. "I agree, the main trade routes do not provide adequate hide outs." Yomi intoned.

Looking up from his desk Enki turned to Yomi, "Send us a copy of that map, I'll be wanting to do some investigation my self. Mukuro?" Turning again to the lady lord, "Did Kogaru tell you anything else about them?" 

"Yes..." Mukuro reached over and changed the mode of the communicator to viewer/fax. "He said that the bandits have been around for months..."

"What?" both Enki and Yomi cried out in unison. "We haven't heard any news about them before today or yesterday for Yomi..." Enki continued

"I know, I had pretty much the same reaction, I suspecting that local officials are failing in their duty. I'm planning to send someone over to check out the situation. Anyway Kogaru also informed me that that particular group had been increasing in number steadily over the months and I'm guessing that they're still increasing, which would be consistent with your descriptions. They're a rather destructive group." Mukuro gave a pause for the other two lords to absorb this information and leaned back on her seat again. "If the new you told me today are confirmed and they are related them we certainly have a big problem on our hands..."

"Mukuro have you heard of any other cases on your borders?" It was Yomi who asked.

"No, I haven't had time to check yet..." Just then another call came in. 

"Mukuro-sama, Hiei-sama on line three from Dentora." 

"Dentora Mukuro? I thought you couldn't live without that little boy hanging by you." Yomi laughed. "How old is he now? About two thousandth your age yet?"

"Oh shut up Ear boy!"

"So you sent him to Dentora, no wonder all the new policies you gave me lately have lost all their eloquences." Enki joked mildly, "That kid's got potential and I really think you should give him a raise."

Mukuro levelled him with a glare that said 'Are you saying that I write with out eloquence you back end of a stubble'. Enki quite intelligently changed subject, "So how's Dentora?" Yomi snickered.

"As good as any new development in an old city would be."

Dentora was an old trading city, however in the last few years business had slowed and virtually stopped. However last year a rich deposit of borium crystals was discovered after an earthquake and now business has restarted in the sleepy city and further development is being made in the area. Borium is a high-energy crystal used as the staple for fuel all over Makai, it's not know in the Ningenkai though. Demands for the high quality borium is in high and with the relatively low abundance of the crystal the mine should be viable for several decades. The profits from the crystals would be more than enough to fund the developments in the city that would keep it thriving even after the crystal supply is exhausted. Yomi and Enki had both made permanent contracts with Mukuro on the trading of the crystals.

"How is the processing plant coming along, I've heard it's got a rather nice new design..."

Mukuro gave a satisfied smirk but made no further threats, "Well I don't know the last report I got from Hiei was that it was into the last stages of completion and is due to begin processing with in the month. Now if we just get him on line..." Mukuro push the little flashing button, "We'll be able to get the latest news." 

Hiei's face winked onto the screen, he seemed mildly surprised at seeing both Yomi and Enki. "Mukuro, Yomi-sama, Enki-sama" he greeted with slight nod of the head.

"Ah yes Hiei, we were just talking about you and Dentora and both Yomi and Enki are quite inpatient about the development of the new processing plant, would you care to enlighten us with he latest developments please." That was said in a rather 'sweet voice' and both Yomi and Enki winced mentally although Hiei didn't seemed to notice.

"I was just going to do that. The processing plant had been completed on schedule and the mine was opened last week. The first batch of borium crystal rods are due to be sent by the end of this week, that is tomorrow." Turning to Yomi and Enki, "The payment for the borium is as usual either an annual lump sum or quarterly payments."

"Excellent, Hiei, maybe I'll give you a raise when you get back." Hiei looked sceptically at Mukuro. "When do you think you'll be able to make it back anyway?"

"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning if nothing further happens and I should be back by the next afternoon."

"Good, good..." glancing idly at the map of Yomi's territory hanging out of the fax like a flapping tongue a sudden idea came to Mukuro. "Hiei,"

"Yes?"

"On your way back I want you to stop off at Silvana."


	8. chap 8

Where it all Started

* * *

Author: The Freak - Freak Moister  
Warnings: This story contains yaoi PG - 13 for now.   
Disclaimer: All Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi   
Also the throne name "Dragon Throne" and territory name "Alaric" belongs to Mina Lightstar  
Summary: All great journeys begin with the first step; well here it is my first step in this hopefully interesting expanded series of YYH. See it as YYH book 3 if you want. As the three worlds settle down for a long time in several hundreds of years, new mysterious happenings around the Makai bring about unrest in the Reikai and Makai. Is this just another ambitious lord who wishes the impossible or something more sinister that no one has yet suspect. As the dark menace slowly spreads it's cruel fingers and the people of the three worlds slowly being lured into its grasp can anyone stop it's unrelenting stride or will the darkness once again spread it's poison into the hard won peace. 

* * *

"Silvana? Why?"

"I received some disturbing news this morning about some bandit activities going on in that area that has not been reported for several months, it a very serious problem and I want you to investigate Murishiko to see if they have any connection. Also if you can get rid of those bandits and see it they've got other acquaintances elsewhere. I don't care how you plan to do this investigation but I want it done fast and with relatively little fuss. Okay."

"I understand. Is that all?"

"That all you may go now." Hiei's face winked off the screen.

"Well that's a bit over doing it don't you think Mukuro?" Enki seemed surprised. 

"Why's that?" bit curious and ruffled. 

"Well they are bandits after all, why send... is he your right hand man or something?" 

Mukuro frowned and rolled her eyes in annoyance. One would think that after, now over a year association that Enki would have been kept up to date with the placing in her court. "No, my heir."

"Yup, your using a bulls knife to kill a cat. Just like you." Mukuro had the distinct feeling that Yomi had been itching to say that for years. "Hey I know what I'm doing." Mukuro replied defensively.

"Oh well, looks like we'll just leave you to yourself now Mukuro..." Enki cut in, _ sometimes, _Enki thought,_ it's like I'm dealing with a bunch of children, you look away for one moment and they'll start fighting..._ Enki came out of this reverie just in time to see Mukuro and Yomi blow a raspberry at each other. "Now Yomi we've got things to do." Levelling a stare at the sightless lord, Enki continued, "We've got to send out our people or do you expect our young friend to do all our jobs for us?" Mukuro smirked while Yomi scowled as the three lords blinked off the broad radio band waves.

* * *

"YUSUKE!" was the only warning he got before a hand came out of nowhere and landed a healthy smack across his face. Yusuke jumped up and was in a battle stance before his wooly head registered that it was his fiancé/girlfriend Keiko, who was currently standing with hands on hips, face in a permanent scowl, eyes flashing dangerously and towering over his form which quite quickly shrunk beneath her intense glare. 

"Keiko? haha..." Yusuke laughed nervously and tried to smile. "You're back from school, already, wow, didn't know school was over so quickly..." Yusuke stopped when he realized that it wasn't fooling anyone especially his girlfriend.

"Urameshi Yusuke, I don't mind it that you hate school, that you don't understand half the stuff that the teachers say or do your homework, I don't mind it that you don't even go to school but choose to go off on your little escapades. I'm am glade that you've decided that you wanted to do more than lounge around all day with your life and chose to work in my father's ramen shop. However I draw the line here! You do not sit around all day and sleep and neglect your post!" 

Stopping to catch her breath Keiko turned to look around the little empty shop. Several empty bowls lay on one of the tables, left over soup lay in cold little puddles and half eaten pieces of food lay scattered about. Yusuke saw that as well and a sudden thought rang in his head, "Hey those two cheap left with out paying!" as soon as these words left his mouth Yusuke regretted it, but it was too late.

Keiko whirled on him looking about ten times as furious as before, "Maybe it was because the store owner was asleep!" Slamming down her bag, Keiko picked up the nearest cloth and rounded the counter. Stopping briefly to swiftly stack up the bowls she quickly wiped down the table pushing the left over food into the empty bowls and dumped the whole lot into the sink behind the counter. Yusuke quickly jumped to clean the bowls, but Keiko pushed him aside. "Oh just go back to sleep or something."

Yusuke stepped back and sighed, he hadn't mean to fall asleep, but he couldn't help it, looking after a store was just too boring when there were no customers. Then again isn't that what running a business was like? You just needed the patients. Looking at the back of Keiko who's currently rinsing the bowls out Yusuke sighed again; he really didn't know what to do to get her pleased. It wasn't his fault that he hated school or found sitting around doing nothing boring. 

"I was talking to some of my friends to day at school." Keiko suddenly said not turning around but continued with drying the now clean bowls. Here voice is much calmer now, but it sounded sad now. "Do you know what we talked about? They all told me that I was wasting my time with you, that if only I would let myself there are so many people who are better than you that I was too good for you." Placing the bowls neatly in the cupboard Keiko dried her hands and grabbed her bag, "I hope you know what they're saying Yusuke, because if you don't shape up soon I'm not going to be around anymore." with that the girl left and the door chimed shut. 

Yusuke was left stumped. He knew he wasn't the smartest guy around or the best looking or the nicest (actually those titles belonged to Kurama) but he really did love Keiko and he thought she knew. Well I mean he didn't go around all day declaring that he loved her but he had hoped that I showed through his actions. _Yah some action they were..._ smarted his subconscious. Yusuke shut it out, but he didn't feel any better than before, the prospect of Keiko leaving him for someone else was scary, it was scarier than a whole army of S-class youkais. 


	9. chap 9

Where it all Started

* * *

Author: The Freak - Freak Moister  
Warnings: This story contains yaoi PG - 13 for now.   
Disclaimer: All Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi   
Also the throne name "Dragon Throne" and territory name "Alaric" belongs to Mina Lightstar  
Summary: All great journeys begin with the first step; well here it is my first step in this hopefully interesting expanded series of YYH. See it as YYH book 3 if you want. As the three worlds settle down for a long time in several hundreds of years, new mysterious happenings around the Makai bring about unrest in the Reikai and Makai. Is this just another ambitious lord who wishes the impossible or something more sinister that no one has yet suspect. As the dark menace slowly spreads it's cruel fingers and the people of the three worlds slowly being lured into its grasp can anyone stop it's unrelenting stride or will the darkness once again spread it's poison into the hard won peace. 

* * *

It may have minutes or hours but the next thing that Yusuke remembered was the door chiming open to admit two chatting teens. 

"Oh come on Kurama you just gotta tutor me in math, I can't stand my sister anymore, she gives me the freaks."

"Kuwabara I'm sure if you manage to stay awake at least for a lesson you wouldn't find math that hard."

Yusuke's head snapped up, _did I hear what I just heard!_ Through the door in came Kurama and Kuwabara deep in conversation and Yusuke had a good idea of what the subject of the talk is about, what else could there be. They walked around to the counter and sat down before the lump of misery that was Yusuke. 

"Man you look like shit Urashime."

"Yah nice work Sherlock." was the moody reply.

"Well if it makes you feel better, we've came to eat some raman," came the reasonable voice of Kurama trying to cheer up Yusuke. "No it's not that Kurama, I don't care about customers." Yusuke reluctantly sat up and looked at his companions and cracked a halfhearted smile. 

"See what I tell ya Kurama, this guy just got dumped, I'd bet."

Yusuke didn't bothered to reply but continued to slump in a dejected pile. 

"Want to talk about it over a bowl of raman?" Feeling sorry for his poor friend, Kurama decided that it was high time that they had something to eat, as it's well known that their stomach rules boys like Yusuke and Kuwabara. When the cheerful suggestion was answered by silence, Kurama felt peeved, I mean he's doing his very best right? In the old days he'd just pull out his rose whip and give the boy a few welts.

"Oh good, I was getting hungry. Hey Urashime think you can dish up a few?" Kuwabara rumbled, followed by his stomach.

No reply. Even Kuwabara couldn't remain in a cheerful mood faced with this sad sack. Kurama sighed and dropped his heavy pack on the floor before stepping round the counter, better to do it yourself then wait for Christmas. It worked like a charm; Yusuke immediately jumped up and proceeded to help. Soon three steaming bowls of raman lay on the counter and all was ready for eating.

"Itadakimasu!" 

_Bang! Ting ling ling _Suddenly the store's door opened and through it's opening sailed, 

"Konbanwa mina, oiishi raman ga iru?"

Just as the three boys were about to dig into their late afternoon snack, the loudest, highest greeting they hear in a long time rang in their ears, and they have no doubt who their visitor is. Only one person could strike so much attention into the minds of these three youths with so little as their voice. The three looked up, Yusuke and Kuwabara with raman trailing out of their mouths and stared as Botan sailed into the little shop at brake neck speed and hovered about 50cm above their heads.

"Botan-chan, is there another mission?" Kurama asked, giving the ferry girl a worried glance. The other two boys slurped and looked up with interest. Botan sighed and sank slowly to an empty chair beside Kurama, rolling her eyes, and sucking in a big breath. "I'm not here on Koenma-sama's bidding, I'm..." she paused for dramatic effect, "on holiday."

Silence, complete and utter silence.

_We are doomed, we are doomed, we are doomed... _kept rumbling in Yusuke and Kuwanbara's head. If there was anything else that scares them more than their respective girlfriends leaving them was this particular ferry girl on holiday, who knows what wonders of horror she'll dig up. Kurama smiled good-naturedly and offered her some of his raman.

"Ah food, I'm famished!" Botan said digging happily into the offered noodles, "So what have you boys been talking about?" Botan asked as she dug into noodles.

Some time later… 

Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara watched wide-eyed as Botan downed the third bowl of raman with gusto and asked for more. Being dead didn't seemed to affect Botan's appetite. 

"As I was saying," continued Botan slurping more raman, "I'm now officially on holiday for three weeks and currently I have yet to decided what I should do with that time. So, I'm wondering what you boys have in mind, I know it's the weekend." She finished sounding like she'd done a great accomplishment by finding out that it was the weekend.

"Well we haven't the slightest idea. Me and Kuwabara had just arrived here not long before you, we were going to talk over the snack" answered Kurama gesturing towards the orange headed delinquent who is currently trying to outdo Botan in number of bowls of raman eaten. 

"Yah, we just walked in, all we know is that Urashime here just got dumped!" the boy squawked when said boy smacked him on the back of the head, while shouting "I was not dumped you dumbass, and you should be worrying about your precious Yukina-chan." Yusuke finished slyly.

Kuwabara immediately shutup and turned beech red. Yusuke smirked and Kurama shook his head wondering if Yusuke had really been miserable before they came, he seemed happy enough now. "So what was that miserable slump all about Yusuke?"


	10. chap 10

Where it all Started

* * *

Author: The Freak - Freak Moister  
Warnings: This story contains yaoi PG - 13 for now.   
Disclaimer: All Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi   
Also the throne name "Dragon Throne" and territory name "Alaric" belongs to Mina Lightstar  
Summary: All great journeys begin with the first step; well here it is my first step in this hopefully interesting expanded series of YYH. See it as YYH book 3 if you want. As the three worlds settle down for a long time in several hundreds of years, new mysterious happenings around the Makai bring about unrest in the Reikai and Makai. Is this just another ambitious lord who wishes the impossible or something more sinister that no one has yet suspect. As the dark menace slowly spreads it's cruel fingers and the people of the three worlds slowly being lured into its grasp can anyone stop it's unrelenting stride or will the darkness once again spread it's poison into the hard won peace. 

* * *

At that Yusuke seemed to sober and stuttered an answer with more errs and ums than story. Finally giving up, the boy slumped again, "Okay, so she sorta dumped me, but I mean she didn't say she'll blow it you know."

Kurama nodded sympathetically while Botan looked on with interest shinning in her eyes, an idea had just formed in her head and it needed just a few more inspirations to bring it fully to life, said inspiration will hopefully come from her unfortunate friends. Kurama patted his comrade and said, "So tell me what happened?"

"I don't know where to start…"

Kuwabara grinned he liked that question. The first time he saw it was in a book, which he can't remember the name of and wasted no time in supplying the traditional answer, "Ya know the beginning is always a good place."

Yusuke leveled the orange head with a glare that said: That is so original isn't it? Botan stepped in, "It's the cliché because it's true. Now talk!"

So after much urging and threatening and prodding the youth spilled the story of his event full afternoon, eliciting a laugh from the seated when they told of the customers sneaking away when they found Yusuke asleep at the counter. With the story told the raven head boy felt much better, in fact good enough to exact revenge for the telling of such an embarrassing story.

"Okay my turn is over now it's your turn dumbass, now spill"

"Hey I got nothing to spill!"

"Oh yeah, you want me to pound it outta you!"

After a few further comments such as these and Kuwanbara's told the rapt audience of his latest visit to Genkai's temple. That had been this afternoon, when Kuwabara cut the last two classes to make time for his angle. The meeting had gone well at the start, the ice demoness, being the kind lady she was warmly invited her friend inside. Kuwabara had even managed to pick some flowers on the way up the mountain for her vase. 

After several minutes of chatting Yukina had proposed a drink of hot tea, naturally Kuwabara chose to help. However though the big boy has no problem swinging his spirit sword during battle, while off the battlefield he was actually a real big klutz. The rest of the story was rather predictable, the tea was spilt and Kuwabara burned himself in the process, made a bigger mess in the process of yelling 'ouch'. Now a boy with as much dignity as Kuwabara Kazuma could not stand such embarrassment so he had left as soon as the mess was cleaned up and was still nursing the slight burn just before Kurama showed up.

With the story finished, Yusuke mercilessly laughed and told Kuwabara that he had thought that was one of his smallest screw ups when faced with the petite Koorime.

Kuwabara didn't seem very pleased with this comment but couldn't disagree either. By now Botan was nearly bursting with her thought but it still needed one last push, eyeing Kurama she realized that the kitsune have yet to get a girlfriend. He didn't even seem to have the slightest interest in any girl. _Mmm…time for your story my sly friend…_

"Well now since both Kuwa-chan and Yusuke have been thoroughly embarrassed I think it's your turn."

"But Kurama doesn't have a girlfriend." Went Kuwabara, and all Kurama could think of then was _Kuwabara and his big mouth. _

"Hey what about all those girls from my school?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama suddenly glared at Yusuke, how did he know about that? A few months ago Kurama had received an average of 10 calls a day for about two weeks from girls attending Sarayashiki High. It had been two sleepless weeks as some of the girls had become desperate; some of them threatened suicide if Suiichi didn't become their boyfriend while others became stalkers. Now that was very strange because Kurama, self conscious of his own popularity had kept his phone number a close guarded secret. No one outside his immediate family and close friends know it and they've all swore to not tell anyone in preventing something like that from happening. But it did, now Kurama had the creeping suspicion it was Yusuke.

"How did you know about that?" the voice was perfectly murderous.

Yusuke had the grace to look guilty, _I really should engage my brain before moving my mouth… _of course it was too late to engage his brain now.

"Were you the one who told them my phone number?"

Yusuke gulped. "Um…" Kurama glared harder, "Um… they were willing to pay." 

Kurama's eyelid on the right side twitched, "Continue." Kurama folded his arms.

"Well it was close to Keiko's birthday and I you know as usual don't have any money so…when those girls said that they'd do anything to get your phone number I offered." The raven-haired boy dared a look at the kitsune and continued with his confession. 

"At that time I know Keiko had her eyes on one of those text book things so I thought if I had bought it as her birthday present she'll be really happy. So I did. Man you should have seen the storeowner when I showed up, it was so funny, he thought I was going to burn his shop or something. It was even funnier when I bought the book though." Yusuke was grinning at the thought. 

"Yeah I'd bet the storeowner pinched himself and wondered whether he was having a nightmare." Kuwabara added. 

"Well anyway I gave the book to Keiko and she told me that I got the wrong book, but it was sweet that I'd even try to remember something that's in relation to a school text book." Everyone at the table laughed.


	11. chap 11

Where it all Started

* * *

Author: The Freak - Freak Moister  
Warnings: This story contains yaoi PG - 13 for now.   
Disclaimer: All Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi   
Also the throne name "Dragon Throne" and territory name "Alaric" belongs to Mina Lightstar  
Summary: All great journeys begin with the first step; well here it is my first step in this hopefully interesting expanded series of YYH. See it as YYH book 3 if you want. As the three worlds settle down for a long time in several hundreds of years, new mysterious happenings around the Makai bring about unrest in the Reikai and Makai. Is this just another ambitious lord who wishes the impossible or something more sinister that no one has yet suspect. As the dark menace slowly spreads it's cruel fingers and the people of the three worlds slowly being lured into its grasp can anyone stop it's unrelenting stride or will the darkness once again spread it's poison into the hard won peace. 

* * *

"Anyway we went back the next day and exchanged it for the right one; the storeowner sort of freaked out then, couldn't blame him."

"So how much did those girls pay for my phone number? And how many did you sell?"

"Um, I think I sold it to about 10 people, for 300 yen each, as for how many people they told afterwards I wouldn't know."

Immediately three shouts of surprise were ejaculated from the listeners.

"What! Only 300 yen! My phone number should be worth at least 500 yen!"

"Teme! How come you didn't tell me! I needed to buy Yukina-chan something as well!"

"What! I could have sold it to the other ferry girls and bought a new kimono!"

Yusuke sweat-dropped he never knew Kurama was so vain. After a round of much grumbling and fuming Botan finally brought the conversation back to focus. "So now we know that you don't have a girlfriend Kurama but you seriously don't like any girl at all?"

The red head nervously backed away from the digging eyes of the ferry girl and gulped. He was having a hard time keeping the blush off his face, "No I don't." he stated, rather unconvincingly.

"Okay so you don't have a fancy for any of the girls…so do you have a fancy for any of the boys?" Botan asked leering at the slight tinge of rose on the kitsune's high cheekbone and Kurama promptly choked on the noodles he was chewing to distract the thoughts.

"Ha! I knew it! So who's the lucky guy ha?" Yusuke and Kuwabara after getting over their momentary shock decided to join in on the fun. 

"Man Kurama I always knew you were different, so come on spill." 

"Yah do tell."

"No I don't like anyone!" by now no denial would be believed as the telltale blush crept ever higher. 

"It's okay Kurama, we don't mind," answered Yusuke holding up both hands, "Come on just a name, it's not like we're going to blurt it out to everyone we meet."

"Yes you are," Kurama retorted, "I can just picture you telling the next person." The remark would have hurt if there wasn't the exasperated smile on the fox's face, "I guess if I don't say something you guys won't give up will you?"

"Nope."

"Aha."

"Nope, not a chance."

_ Ahaaa…with friends like these I really don't need enemies…oh wait I do have enemies…life sucks._ "Okay but I'm only saying so much."

"Well go on." Urged Botan quivering with excitement, her plan has finally come to being, now was the last step. If Kurama matched then she'll definitely have an interesting three weeks and a free dinner to boot.

"I do like another boy but I'm not telling you his name, I mean he doesn't even know."

"Do we know him?" asked Kuwabara trying to find someone in their circle of friends that could have caught the kitsune's eyes, and coming up with a blank.

"Umm…" Kurama eyed Botan, she stared back and somehow stated:_ Don't you dare lie…_with out opening her mouth. Kurama concluded that it must have something to do with being dead. "Yes."

"So he's one of our friends and he knows you but doesn't know you like him?" concluded Yusuke.

"Yes."

Botan grinned inwardly; _ this is great this is perfect! Now I just need to make a few adjustment and the plan will be perfect._

"YES! THIS IS PERFECT!" Botan suddenly shouted with glee startling the three boys at the table. They looked over and found Botan grinning silly with suppressed excitement.

"What is…?" Kurama was cut off by Botan's exclamation,

"I have just made my holiday plans! It will go as such. I have listened to all your stories on how you can not get along with your respective girlfriends or boyfriends, so now I propose a bet." Botan stopped for dramatic affect again, and giggled she liked the stunned silence.

"The bet will be in the duration of my holiday, three weeks from tomorrow you three will try your best to gain your partners. Yusuke you must make up with Keiko, Kuwabara you must spend a day with Yukina without making a fool of yourself and finally Kurama you must confess your affection to your mystery boy.

"The way to win the bet is to get your girl or boy before the others. The first two to succeed will get a complementary dinner with their dates, paid by the loser who would have failed to get their boy or girl in the three weeks or came last in getting their boy or girl!" The ferry girl completed with a flourish, grinning at the three stupefied boys.

"You've got to be joking!" Kurama yelled, how can he ever tell Hiei his feeling on such a tight time frame, he'll probably need the three weeks just to find Hiei. And even if he did he probably won't have the courage to tell him.

The other two boys were no better, they were both thinking whether they have enough money left in their saving to pay for a four people dinner in a restaurant. They were both convinced that Kurama would surely be one of the winners and looking at their situation through their own eyes always make it seem graver. 

"Oh and don't forget that you have to show me proof that you've done your respective tasks! And lastly the restaurant I think we'll go to is _La Pari_." Botan continued not noticing the distress of the three boys.

"Botan that restaurant moved! 20yrs ago!" said Kurama.

"Eh? Wow! I am so overdue for a holiday!" grinned Botan, completely at a lost of what's wrong with the three boys. 


	12. chap 12

Where it all Started

* * *

Author: The Freak - Freak Moister  
Warnings: This story contains yaoi PG - 13 for now.   
Disclaimer: All Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi   
Also the throne name "Dragon Throne" and territory name "Alaric" belongs to Mina Lightstar  
Summary: All great journeys begin with the first step; well here it is my first step in this hopefully interesting expanded series of YYH. See it as YYH book 3 if you want. As the three worlds settle down for a long time in several hundreds of years, new mysterious happenings around the Makai bring about unrest in the Reikai and Makai. Is this just another ambitious lord who wishes the impossible or something more sinister that no one has yet suspect. As the dark menace slowly spreads it's cruel fingers and the people of the three worlds slowly being lured into its grasp can anyone stop it's unrelenting stride or will the darkness once again spread it's poison into the hard won peace. 

* * *

A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Too bad there's only four of them! But then again this way they get more of my thanks ne!

kage kitsune : Nice of you to remember me! ^_^ hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of this story!

Akako: Sorry for taking so long to reply! I actually had the other chapters uploaded before I posted them. The only reason I dragged out the posting was so that the story will stay on the first page as opposed to page 5 or something. Glad you like Mukuro scenes, I'm trying to lighten her character a little.

HieiTheDarkGem: Same here sorry for taking so long to reply the chapters were loaded before! Well did you like the Hiei scenes?

Kaze: To my first reviewer, you gave me so much confidence boost! To know that people actually read my writing. Thank you so much.

* * *

Cutting the transmission to Mukuro Hiei leaned back in his chairs and frowned. _Silvana, I wonder what could be going on there_, it seems like and urgent matter but it would delay the journey by long time, especially if he had to investigate into the magister of the area. _Mukuro wants it kept quite, remember that…hn can't go in and just demand and answer then._

Checking the time Hiei realized that there was still plenty of time before dinner was served and wondered if he had time to do a little sparing, but then Jeux hasn't returned yet and wouldn't be for a little while. 

Staring out the window behind the desk Hiei could just make out the outline of the new mining-facility with it new sweeping roofs and irregular structure, compared to his study, the room looked ancient with its box like rigid ness. 

Hiei didn't like the idea of having a window behind the desk but couldn't complain as almost all of the studies he'd been in have a ceiling to floor window behind the desk, it was the style, most found it majestic to be framed by nature, Hiei found it unnerving. The window seemed to invite the wild of the nature into the room. 

Sweeping his ruby eyes to the interior, the room was bright from the many lamps, spacious with a large empty area before the desk and double doors at the rooms end. Hiei gotten use to the seemingly empty study over the last few weeks but still can't shake the feeling of annoyance over wasted space.

Stopping at the clock on the wall again the time read 5pm, _Jeux should be back from mining facilities now, finishing off the last of the handover instructions_. _Rowell should be with him_. The new magister of Dentora Larsenas Rowell was a steady lady, a good choice in Hiei's opinion. 

Just then a knock sounded at his office door, and Jeux entered. Mukuro assigned Jeux to Hiei when he first entered the demoness's service; he was like a bodyguard, aide, and servant all rolled into one. Hiei found Jeux helpful, if not overly cautious on occasions, however that's granted since he is also the bodyguard. 

Waving Jeux over Hiei ordered a short oral report of the finally handover which Jeux quickly delivered. Nothing much happened, Hiei knew that there would be no problem, Jeux if not anything else is competent. He was not overly intelligent but not dumb at the same time maybe a bit slow. 

Hiei looked up at Jeux from his chair and felt a sudden itch on his nose, "Achu!" Hiei sniffed and looked wide-eyed at the desk in surprise. Jeux jumped and advanced towards Hiei, "My lords are you sick?"

Hiei shook his head, "No, it must have been dust or something."

Jeux smiled, "Maybe someone was talking about you." He suggested, "You know that it's said that people sneeze when someone else talks about them."

Hiei rolled his eyes at that but paid no attention to the comment, "Are you bored Jeux?" Hiei asked absentmindedly, fingering a loose piece of paper.

The guardian looked down on his lord and smiled softly. His lord was often this way, especially when the lady Lord Mukuro set him on a particularly monotonous job. "You want to spar?"

Snorting a short laugh Hiei pushed wearily out of the high backed chair and made his way to the empty space before the desk, "We have a few hours, and then it's dinner." Throwing aside his black cloak, Hiei turned to face Jeux who threw aside his own ceremony cloths and stretched his arms. "…and after dinner I would like you to come to my room," continued Hiei as he started his own stretches on the arm. Jeux looked up from stretching his leg, "My lord?"

"It's a secret matter, be nimble and do not make a sound or lead anyone with your odd hour for activity."

Jeux nodded and no talks were made for the next three hours as the two youkais tested their skills against each other. Jeux of course ended up with more than a few bruises and cuts, having lost all rounds to his young lord. Hiei decided that they better have a shower before going to dinner, there was no point in ruining the dinning atmosphere.

Hiei grinned when he heard a sigh of relief from Jeux and grabbed his cloak before heading towards his room. The walk was short through the almost empty fortress. Hiei entered his room and headed straight through the sitting area and to the bedroom. 

It was a rather large room though not bigger than the one he had back at Mukuro's palace it was still spacious, and it also had a very big ceiling to floor window, which lead to a balcony, at least this window had curtains. The bed was the prominent feature of the room, a huge four-poster thing with hanging drapes all around. Hiei was at a lost at why they need all these things around the bed, it didn't make sleeping in it any better.

Heading towards the walk in wardrobe, Hiei picked out his usually set of black shirt and pants. As he stood in front of wardrobe mirror his chanced a look at his appearance. The fire demon still couldn't get use to it. 

It had started about a few months ago, with unusual fluctuations in his youki. It seems that his body had yet to reach its full maturity is just now entering its last growth spurt. Sure enough soon after the fluctuations Hiei grew taller, but it wasn't some sudden spurt in the night thing, but a gradual process which went well with Hiei because he didn't want to wake up one morning realizing that he had more area now to cover and have longer reach or anything, it would have totally messed up his fighting ability for sometime before he got used to it.

A few months back at Yusuke's party everyone else had realized that he was changing and teased him to no ends about it. The only thing keeping him from killing them all then was that Yukina had grown taller as well, which wasn't much of a surprise, but Kuwabara had gone wild convinced that Hiei had somehow poisoned the sweet girl. The stupid thing is that poisoning usually doesn't give people growth spurts.

Now it had been over half a year and the signs of further growth had stopped. Hiei now stood at approximately 170cm, taller than Yusuke but shorter than Kurama's human form. Hiei hair is longer so that it draped down the back of his neck just below his shoulder blades tapering to a tip, but still retaining it's spiky look. Hiei sighed, no point in mulling over it now, it's permanent and anyway it wasn't such a bad adjustment, at least now no can call him short anymore. Taking a quick shower and dressing Hiei headed towards the dinning room on the lower floor. Jeux meet him at the top of the stairs and the two companions entered the dinning room.


	13. chap 13

Where it all Started

* * *

Author: The Freak - Freak Moister  
Warnings: This story contains yaoi PG - 13 for now.   
Disclaimer: All Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi   
Also the throne name "Dragon Throne" and territory name "Alaric" belongs to Mina Lightstar  
Summary: All great journeys begin with the first step; well here it is my first step in this hopefully interesting expanded series of YYH. See it as YYH book 3 if you want. As the three worlds settle down for a long time in several hundreds of years, new mysterious happenings around the Makai bring about unrest in the Reikai and Makai. Is this just another ambitious lord who wishes the impossible or something more sinister that no one has yet suspect. As the dark menace slowly spreads it's cruel fingers and the people of the three worlds slowly being lured into its grasp can anyone stop it's unrelenting stride or will the darkness once again spread it's poison into the hard won peace. 

* * *

Larsenas Rowell was already there dressed in the formal cloths of her position, a tight form-fitting bodice with skirt in matching aqua silk and drapes about the shoulders in a darker shade with yellow trimming. Jeux had on his as well a black form-fitting shirt with dragon ruins in silver embroidery signaling the royal guards, matching black pants and drapes. Hiei didn't bother with his instead he opt for his usual black shirt, loose and long sleeved and of course black pants.

The dinning room like the other main rooms had a ceiling to floor window along the entire length of one wall, as the dinning room was a long rectangular shape. The dinning table ran down the length of the room, lit by huge chandeliers suspended from the tall roof. 

As Hiei and Jeux entered Larsenas stood and bowed in formality to the young lord. Hiei waved her back and took his place at the head of the table and Jeux took the seat facing Lady Rowell. No one else was present, dinner had already been laid out. 

"Lady Rowell," 

Larsenas looked up, "Yes my lord,"

"The final steps of the hand over had been completed today, as according to the schedule." Hiei said staring down the length of the table, "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning, please have the necessary things prepared."

"Are you not staying a while longer my lord?"

"No. I need to get back to the capitol." No further talks were made during dinner, by 8:30 dinner had finished and each person retired to their respective rooms. 

* * *

As Hiei headed back towards his room, his thoughts went back to the earlier conversation he had with Mukuro. It was rather disturbing, if it had only been a bandit group then Mukuro would not have sent him, she could have just told one of the lower generals to go. Therefore sending him would mean that there is much more to this 'bandit group' than she had been willing to tell. There was also the matter of the two other lords Mukuro had said that they were talking about Dentora and borium? Unlikely.

Reviewing the conversation slowly in his mind Hiei realized that the case make take longer than he first thought, _maybe a week or two depending on the size of the bandit group…_. Reaching his room, the fire demon entered and headed towards the lounge chairs clustered about the fireplace in the sitting area. There was a small cheery fire in the grate as early spring was still chilly in the Makai.

_ See if they have other acquaintances…have not been reported for several months…_Hiei continued to mull over Mukuro's orders, none of which seem particularly advantages to him. The fact that no one has reported to the capitol of his or her activities for several months is a disturbing fact in itself. It spelled definite trouble with the governing body of the area, like a rotting tooth, which still maintained a shinning white surface.

The thought process there took an unusual turn. Hiei couldn't help but think about what the other three tentais were currently doing, he wondered whether any of them had to do any of the boring things that he'd doing now…

The last time he had seen any of them except Kurama was at Yuusuke's birthday party at Kurama's house which as Hiei had predicted turned out to be a failure. Hiei still remembered how Yuuske as bragged and boasted about his alcohol tolerability until it had finally got to the dumbass's nerves and Kuwabara issued a drinking challenge. The end result was to put it bluntly, unpleasant. Fortunately it was at Kurama's house but the poor kitsune has spent the night cleaning his house. 

_ Kurama_, Hiei's thoughts lingered on the fox for a short time as he wondered how the fox was doing. Kurama had visited him at Mukuro's fortress at the Capitol quite soon after the party as he was bored and had nothing to do for the weekend. The fox had came over straight after school still wearing the horrible pink uniform shouldering a heavy school bag and holding several thick text books in his arm. Hiei had stated that Kurama must have gone mad, but had afterwards told him to stash his things in his room and change before touring the Fortress.

Further pursues of the thought were cut short as a soft knock issued at Hiei's door and Jeux let him self in. The bodyguard had changed to a more convenient and less ostentatious black outfit. 

"You are always on time, even if I wish you weren't." Hiei smirked at his aide and gestured to the stuffed chair beside his own. Jeux took the offered seat and looked expectantly at his master. 

Hiei sighed and tried to collect his thoughts. "We need to make a stop at Silvana before going back to the Capitol."

Jeux didn't say anything but waited for Hiei to continue, "There seems to be some unusual bandit activity going on in Silvana that haven't reported for the last several months and they're causing quite a bit of trouble…"


	14. chap 14

Katyfoxdemon2: Thanks for the review! 

kage kitsune : you came back and read more! I'm sooooo happy!.

* * *

Where it all Started - 14

Author: The Freak - Freak Moister   
Warnings: This story contains yaoi, PG - 13 for now.

* * *

"Bandit activity? It's doesn't seem as if they can cause that much trouble..." Jeux pondered out loud. 

"That's what I thought but Mukuro seems quite concerned, so are Yomi and Enki, and if they're involved then there must be more going on with these bandits than meets they eye..." Hiei shifted from looking at Jexu and turned to stare thoughtfully at the fire. Chin resting on one hand and elbow propped up by the knee. 

"But what could it be?..." the fire demon mused. 

"Do you want me to prepare extra people to go with us to Silvana, my lord?" Jeux asked quietly. 

"No don't..." Hiei seemed to jerk from his position and replied hastily, "We have to keep this as quiet as possible, I don't want this thing splashed across the Makai grapevine before I know what's going on..." 

"I understand." Jexu nodded. 

Just then the grandfather clock by the fireplace struck 12:00 and both master and servant remained quiet as the old clock stuck the midnight hour. After the twelth chime the old clock returned to it's rhythmic pattern and the contemplatice air continued for a few minutes. 

"We'll leave at 9:00 tomorrow morning with only the minimum of guards, send the rest of the people go go back to the capitol by road vehicles." Hiei stood and headed towards the bedroom doors, "You'd better be going to rest now..." 

Jexu stood as well and bowed towards Hiei, "Good night my lord." 

Jexu waited until Hiei had entered the bedroom before turning and exiting the sitting room, locked the doors and walked back town the hallway to his room. 

That night Botan had opted to stay that Genkai's temple with Yukina and of course at the same time she'd be able to check up on Yukina and Kuwabara whenever he comes around. They had broke the party at Yusuke's ramen shop at around 5:30 and Yusuke and Kuwabara had headed home together casue they lived close and Kurama had wondered off, presumably home. 

As it was only early spring the streets darkened quite early and the streetlights were already on as Yusuke and Kuwbara trudged slowly down a deserted street. Both were quiet and thoughtful. 

"Hey Urameshi, think we have a chance?" 

"You're not actually taking that bet seriously are you?" Yusuke leered. He wasn't in the best of moods, who could be when the girl you love most in the world all but told you "improve or I'm gone buster". 

"Well, uh... no... no I mean, I think this may be you know and opportunity for me to actually boost up enought guts to spend a day with Yukina-chan..." The orange headed boy flushed and looked at the sky absentmindedly, " and you know how Botan is don't try to get her mind off something that she has set her mind to." 

"Well if you look at it that way..." Yusuke said scrunching up his face and looking over to his friend, "I guess we'll have to help each other out won't we." 

The two boys looked at each other for a moment and laughed, "Yeah, we're gonna need all the help we can get!" Kuwabara choked out between laughs. "Well here's my house, see ya Urameshi!" Having said that Kuwabara headed throught the front gates of a modest two-stroy house. 

Yusuke stood a moment watching as Kuwabara lumbered up to the front gates and entered. Shaking his head the black haired boy seemed to wake up from some dream state and made his own way home. 

Stepping into the genkan, Kuwabara hollered "Tadaima!" while kicking off his shoes. Walking into the living room Kuwabara found Shizuru lounging in front of the TV, which was tuned to the local new, "Hey sis..." 

Shizuru looked up lazily, cigarette hanging out of a corner of her mouth, "Where've you been?" Standing up Shizuru made her way to the kitchen, "There should be some left over dinner from last night that you can have for a snack." 

"Oh no that's okay, I ate at Yusuke's place." 

Looking up from rummaging through the fridge, Shizuru looked up annoyed, "Oh great, and I was trying to be nice," Kuwabara sat at the kitchen table and grabbed at the closest apple in the fruit basket. He took a little bite, chewed most thoroughly and swallowed, took another equal sized bite and continued the process. 

"Okay tell me what's wrong Kuwa." Shizuru finally asked after Kuwabara's fifth bite, the apple was not even half gone.

* * *

end part 14 


	15. chap 15

**Where it all Started - 15 **

Author: The Freak - Freak Moister   
Warnings: This story contains yaoi PG - 13 for now. 

AN: I'm sad no one reads my story. Oh well, I'll just keep writing.

* * *

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" Kuwabara retorted indigently, swinging around to look out the kitchen window and continued to bit his apple. 

"Well for starters if you didn't have a problem you would have ate all the left-over in the fridge regardless of whether you've eaten anything before and..." 

"Hey can't I diet or something!?" the boy answered back and immediately realized how stupid that answer was. Turning beat red the orange head turned away and sulked. 

"You?! Diet?! Ha! I'd sooner see pigs fly. Now come on tell your onee-chan what's wrong." Shizuru coax and pulled over a chair for herself. "Come on Kuwa, I haven't got all day." 

"Aww, come on sis I don't have a problem..." Kuwabara wined and looked pleadingly at his sister. 

"Yeah and I'm a cows' sster. Come on I'll bet you five dinner duties that there's a problem." 

"How can you be so sure, I mean I could be acting you know." 

"Don't be stupid Kuwa, you wouldn't knoew how to act even if your life depended on it. Now spill." 

Kuwabara of course had a deajavu when Shizuru said 'spill', she sounded too much like Botan that afternoon interrogating them about their social life. "Okay okay, so I do." 

Shizuru waited patiently for Kuwabara to continue, when he made it clear that he was not going to say more, Shizuru slapped his head, "Alright so it's something about Yukina-san right?" 

Kuwabara grudgingly nodded. 

"You made a fool of your self again?" 

Shake head. 

"You ruined her cooking?" 

Shake head. 

"You stepped on her flowers again?" 

Shake head. 

Shizuru frowned,_what could be the problem this time? Kuwa's too dumb to even think of new problems..._ The other option for a problem with Yukina-cahn is interference from Hiei, but that's not the case this time as if it was, Kuwabara would most likely come home complaining at the top his his lungs. "Say something Kuwa!" she sighed rapping the top of the boy's head. 

"You think I'd stand a chance nee-chan." Kuwabara asked forlornly. 

"Stand a chance at what?" 

"You know with Yukina-chan. I mean I know I'm not smart or nice looking or anything but I really like her!" The boy looked up at his sister before sighing and slumping back down, "I wish Botan never made tht bet." 

"A bet?" Shizuru's interest quirked up. If anything this young lady loved a bet, and enjoyed winning them. "Go on..." Kuwabara glanced at his siter before he slowly relayed what happened at the ramen shop to his sister. 

"Ha! I knew it! That damned fox thinks he can hid everything well I showed him!" Kuwabara watched as his sister did the "I the great empathic lord" rant. "Well now that wasn't so hard was it Kuwa?" 

"Ya what ever you say sis." the reply wad dry and flat. 

"Now it's pretty clear to me that you're definitely going to loose this bet without help. You're going to need help and lots of it and more specifically _my_ help." Walking towards the fridge Shizuru took a paper pad and snatched a pen from the kitchen bar stand before returning to the dinning table where Kuwabara sat slumped watching her with his beadya black eyes. Said eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

"Now we agree on the fact that you need help right?" 

Kuwabara nodded carefully. 

"Well I'm going to offer you my help, but... at a price." 

Kuwabara sat up and scrutinized his older sister. As dumb as Kuwavara is he knows it when his sister is up to something. He'd been living with her for long enough to know that. "What price?" 

"Two weeks dinner duty and chores." 

"No way!" 

"Yes way! You don't really want to pay for four people for dinner at an expensive French restaurant do you?" 

"What makes you think that I can't go a date with Yukina-chan and not make my self look stupid?" 

"The fact that you've been trying for the last three years and failed. Also your competition is Kurama and Yusuke." 

"..." 

Kuwabara opened and closed his mouth but coudn't find a response to that very true statement. Kurama was _the_ charming prince of the area. In Kuwabara's mind you'd have to be as blind as Hiei to not notice. As for Yusuke and Keiko, they were already if not officially engaged. It was just a matter in formality. The boy groaned and buried his head in his hands. Life was s unfair, why cound't he have a better sister, like one that would do things for him without demanding a payback. 

"So do we agree on two weeks of dinner duty and chores for me to help you win this bet?" Shizuru asked voice dripping with suppressed glee as she prepared the writing pad. "If so then I'll write the terms and you can sign them." 

"..." 

"I'll take that as a yes then." Shizuru smiled and began to scribble out the contract. It was quite a usual thing to see Shizuru and Kuwabara write such contract to each other. It was more of keeping with tradition than it actually something to make sure the other kept up their end of the bargain. Note finished Shizuru tore off the section and Kuwabara signed without bother to look at the writing, it'll only depress him more. Shizuru happily stood up and stuck it to the fridge with a magnet. 

"Well I guess you should start noew brother dear of mine. I'll be nice and mek this the first day." Shizuru smiled and headed out to the living room and back to her TV. Shouting over her back Shizuru said, "If you need me I'm watching TV." 

Kuwabara groaned and headed towards the cupboards. 

Yusuke strolled downed the footpath not really bothering to direct where they were leading him. He was still rather shocked at what happened that afternoon and hadn't really digested what had happened yet. However the stroll was helping. Stopping at a crossing to wait for a car to pass, Yusuke looked up and realized that he was standing across the street from Keiko's house. A large tree and street stood between him and the side of the girl's house. Just as Yusuke was about to cross the street the front gate of the Yukimura house opened and a boy and Keiko came out. 

Yusuke seeing this quickly pasted himself to the tree trunk and stuck his hed out to see. Keiko stood just outside the gates and the boy stood before her. She seemed to be seeing the boy off. Yusuke watched as the boy said a few words to Keiko who replied and they both laughed. The boy was about Yusuke's age and Yusuke realized with a start that he was from his school. Sarayashiki was the only senior high around that had an indigo uniform. Yusuke looked closer and found the boy to have spiked short black hair a rathe rplain looking face but one you wouldn't lable studious and is rather bulkily built. 

Yusuke watched as they bowed to each other and they boy walked down the street towards Yusuke's right. As soon as the boy was out of sight Yusuke raced across the street and caught Keiko before she could close the gate. 

"Keiko!" 

"What." 

"Um... about this afternoon I'm really sorry. I really didnt' mean it." 

"I know your sorry Yusuke. But that doesn't mean you'll not do it again." Keiko hushed Yusuke as he was about to say something, "I know Yusuke but you just have to make yourself more responsible, it not good enough that you'll try. I knoew you will but... until you can do it I don't see how we'll get the approval of my parents." 

"I can do it but I need your help, I need to know that you'll help me." Yusuke looked up with hope. 

Keiko sighed, she knew that Yusuke was a good person, a bit lazy and careless but nonetheless he's good at heart and always wished the boest for people. "I am helping you." 

Yusuke smiled, "Does that mean you forgive me for this afternoon." 

"Yes and no." Keiko answered, "Yusuke this is not a joke..." 

"Oh that's okay then hehe..., um.. who was that guy?" 

Keiko looked at Yusuke, she was annoyed at him, even at a time like this he wouldn't address the probelm properly. "That was Kamada Kenji-san." Keiko replied not very pleased with Yusuke. 

"What was he doing here?" 

"Yusuke are you investigating me?" Keiko snapped. "If you really want to know he was returning my book, which which he borrow yesterday **to study**." Keiko turned and headed back behind the gates. "I have to go in now." 

"Is that all he was doing? Hey Keiko!" Yusuke shouted as Keiko closed the gate in his face. "I'm just asking, I mean he's not one of the good boys, I'd bet he's part of a gang..." 

Keiko sighed she really didn't like the attitude that Yusuke was taking now. She had made up her mind that if Yusuke didn't change for the better she would not hang around with him anylonger. Sure he loved her and would probably do anything and everything for her except become more responsible. Living in the real world required more than just good fighting skills. 

"Well your not much different are you." She shot back and entered the house. 

Yusuke stood outside the gates and stared at the retreating figure of Keiko he really didn't know what to do. Sighing he turned, stuck his hands deep in his uniform pockets and headed home kicking every pebble he came across.

* * *

AN: I seemed to have forgoten how this story is going to progress from here on... However I believe I may be able to findout when I find the story board...

* * *

end chapter 15

* * *


End file.
